Running From The Enemy
by PureAngel
Summary: Lusam based.A/U.What do two people do when their life is in danger?Run!
1. The meeting

AN:This is my first fic and it is AU...It is Lusam based and centers around them on the run from a certain dark force in Port Charles...Please Read and Review and I dearly hope you enjoy it.:D

"I love you very much," she said softly into his ear as they danced under the moonlit sky

"I love you very much," she said softly into his ear as they danced under the moonlit sky. He pulled back and looked into her brown eyes. He saw only the pure genuiness in them. She had meant what she said and he was happy. A small smile spread across his face and he softly whispered back, "I love you too princess." For the rest of the night they danced and ate until it was time that they slept.

_**Next Morning**_

She turned over in the bed as she let out a big yawn and stretched like a well slept cat. He lay beside her, the blanket covering the lower half of his body. She rubbed her small hand over his well-defined torso. In his sleepy state, he flicked her hand away and turned away. She gave a little pout and rose herself up to his ear.

"Get up sleepyhead," she said quietly, "It's morning."

"Do I have to get up?" he whined boyishly, "I think I'd much rather stay in bed with you all day." She gave a little laugh and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Or we could do that," he said reaching for her.

"I think not baby boy."

"Why not?"

"Because we have _very important _things to do today. Remember?" she answered sliding off the bed and pulling on a robe over her petite frame.

"Do I remember?" he asked incredulously, "How can you insult the one you love so much. I am saddened. Hurt. Positively angered." He clapped a hand over his heart dramatically.

"The drama I have to deal with concerning you. You don't remember, do you?"

"No," he answered hanging his head in mock shame. She reached over and pulled at his ear. "Ow!" He clapped a calloused hand over her small hand.

"Mr. Alzheimer. I told you just yesterday and you already forget. I don't know how we get things done sometimes."

"Mr. Alzheimer. That isn't a very nice thing to say. You have hurt baby boy's feelings but baby boy knows how to make it all right." He started to pull her up unto the bed when they both heard a soft, strange noise. Had it been any other two people it would have gone unheard. Lucky let go of her hand and sprung out of bed while Sam reached for her knife that lay on the side table.

"You stay here," Lucky commanded to Sam. Sam bestowed him with a withering look that told him she wasn't staying anywhere. He turned around, opened the door and proceeded to look around.

"Who's there?" he bellowed to the unknown intruder.

"Who's there?" a woman's voice mocked in a condescending tone from behind them. Immediately they both knew who it was. "I taught you to have better taste than this, Samantha. A Spencer. I had such high hopes for you. Tsk! Tsk!" Sam turned around tightening her grip on the knife that was in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Now do you have to ask that, my little ninja? You betrayed me by sleeping with the enemy. I was willing to give you everything that you wanted and this is how you repay me. I think not."

"You never did anything for me. It was just for your gain. You are a selfish bitch!"

"But isn't that what brought you to me, young lady. _Your_ selfishness. As a matter of fact that was what made you a better Cassidine than your bastard mother, Natasha, and your pansy ass cousin, Nikolas. They never deserved the Cassidine name."

"You shut up! Don't talk about them like that and Sam has changed," Lucky shouted heatedly advancing on Helena Casssidine, the matriarch of the Cassidine family and the villain of the seaport town, Port Charles. However Sam stopped him from doing something that he might live to regret later.

"Oh my dear, sweet, foolish boy, she has got you hooked. You have done well, my grandchild. Young man, a leopard never changes its spots and a true Cassadine _never _changes their way. She may be "in love" with you right now but mark my words one day she would realize what a true wimp you are and drop you like a hot potato. Then you will be singing a different tune and I will be waiting in the sidelines ready to welcome her back to her true calling. I am like that, you know. I am willing to give her a second chance after this most heinous of betrayals. Then you all will know who you are really messing with. Again."

"Helena, I will **never **work for you again. Haven't you gotten that straight as yet? I don't like the person I became working for you."

"Now, now my child. Don't you say that. You enjoyed being in control and having everyone squirm below you. You loved being the puppet master and I assure you it showed. Power is intoxicating and it **will** reel you back in to my side."

"The dark side. **Never** again, Grandmother." Sam said distastefully.

"Stop this!!" Lucky suddenly shouted, "Stop this crazy talk. Oh wait you can't, Helena. You're off your rocker and some more. I think we're going to have to call in the men with the white jacket. Don't you think so, princess?"

"I think that is the best idea you've had in awhile," Sam replied removing her gaze away from 'the most evil one' (as Spinelli would put it) and unto Lucky.

"Ouch! That hurt. The best idea I've had in awhile?" Lucky questioned with an 'Oh really!' expression on his face.

"Lucky, you know what I mean," Sam said with a touch of irritancy in her voice that made Lucky slightly raise his eyebrows.

" 'fraid not, sweetheart. Your meaning eludes me."

"Lucky! Not right now. Not in front of her."

"Oh!! Don't mind me. Go on with your little tiff. I have no problem what so ever with what is going in front of me," she interrupted slyly, a sickening grin marring her elegant features.

"Please. Shut up!!" Sam cried annoyedly.

"I'm sure you have no problem with what is going on in front of you but I do. A big one. I will not give you the pleasure of seeing us fight. We will discuss this later," Lucky addressed to Sam. She just looked up at him with pure anger then shook her head and walked away. Lucky followed her with his eyes down the hall and into the room.

"Now what do you really want?" Lucky asked Helena loudly turning menacingly towards her.

"Don't you use that tone with me, young man. I know it's not my place to judge but …"

"You're right it's not your place to judge. Tell me why you're here," he cut across _very_ angrily.

"Why I'm here has already been accomplished and even better I had to do nothing. Life is so good," she said, the grin still on her face.

"Get out! Get out!!" Lucky bellowed pointing a single finger towards the door.

"Alright but things don't seem to be looking up for you, son. I hope everything works out for you. I really do."

"You know I don't condone manhandling women but for you I will make an exception." He then reached for her and quickened her departure by pushing her out the door. He slammed the door behind her, the sound reverberating around the eerily silent place. He stood in his position, fuming for awhile then headed for the room where Sam was going to rip him a new one.

The End!Until the next chapter of course...


	2. Fluff and smut

Sorry for such a long delay but I hope you all enjoy the second chapter....It is heavily in fluff as the chapter says and smut......This is my first time posting a love scene......Be nice though I don't mind constructive criticism..........

A/N:If any thing seems weird with the chapters.....I was getting trouble to publish the second chapter and was doing stupidness.....Please forgive me and enjoy!

**_In The Room_**

As Lucky opened the door, he was welcomed with the distinct voice of his beloved one. "You ass!!!" she shouted.

"Me? An ass. I never knew you had a thing for asses. I learn something new about you everyday, McCall. Who would have thought?" he joked, taking the light-hearted route of the situation.

"Lucky! This is **not **the time to be joking."

"There's a time for joking. Man, the state of America these days. A time for joking. A time for this, a time for that. When is this going to stop? You could have clued me in on this new development."

"Lucky!!!" Sam cried, livid with anger. She picked up a pillow and threw it directly at him. Fortunately he caught it and kept it in his clutches. "Spencer. You don't _dare_ joke with me at this time or else…"

"Or else what? You are going to dare me to do the jig?"

"Ahhh! Lucky! Don't you know how to be serious for once in your life? Or is that reserved only for when we're in the wrong situations." She then picked up another pillow and threw it at him. He started to walk forward but was hit by her favourite teddy bear, Danish. He caught him and continued to walk on through the barrage of things that was being thrown at him. When he was directly in front of her he reached down and give her the most passionate kiss he could muster up to stop her from this tirade. She immediately stopped and dropped everything that was in her hands then wrapped her arms around his neck. They were like that for a few minutes until Lucky pulled back.

"Did you _have _to pull back? I was just getting into it"

"Just getting into it? From the look of things you got into that immediately."

"Wellll. You're such a good kisser, it is impossible to not get into it immediately," she replied dreamily, brushing her lips against his. "Stop changing the subject," she suddenly said, snapping out of her dreamy reverie and hitting him in the chest. She attempted to pull away but he tightened his grip around her.

"Not so fast, young lady. I'm sorry that I talked to you like that. I know how much that gets you pissed. But you have to take responsibility too. You're doing it again. You're talking done to me. I know I shouldn't have brought it up in front of Helena but I **hate** it when people talk down to me. That was why I liked you then because you understood me. But sometimes I got the feeling that you were talking down to me. Of course we now know the true situation." There was an awkward silence in which he felt her slightly tense up. "It's best that we don't dredge up the past."

"Yes. What happened in the past should stay there. I'm sorry. I guess it's just a bad habit that I got used to with you." He continued to stare at her. "But I will definitely make a concerted effort to stop it."

"Alright. But before we do that let us finish what I started."

"No objections here. Any other objections." She looked around behind her and then turned around and said, "Nobody." They were about to kiss when Lucky remembered he held Danish in his hand.

"There is one objection," he said in mid-air.

"What now? Are we ever going to do it?"

"Are we ever going to do it? Didn't we do it just last night?

"Why do you constantly repeat every word I say?"

"I don't know. It's just a bad habit."

"Touché. Now tell me who is it."

"Who is what?"

"Who is the _lovely_ person who made the objection?" she inquired rather too sweetly.

"Oh! Him!" he said bringing Danish between them. Just about then she could have slapped him.

"God. Why me?" she asked silently and beseechingly to the higher one from above. "What did I ever do to Danish to have him interrupting such a romantic moment?"

"Well. In your unromantic moment, you used Danish as a flying projectile. I don't think he liked that very much. Isn't that right?" He looked at the teddy bear with such a look that she couldn't help but burst out laughing for sheer hilarity. She could've honestly kissed him right there and then because of his sexy boyish charm. He was so gentle and sweet.

"I'm sorry Danish. In my anger, I tend to do truly idiotic things. God! I can't believe I'm talking to a teddy bear," she laughed to herself.

"Now hug Danish."

"Are you trying to make me suffer here?"

"Hug him!"

"Okay," she said in defeat. She hugged Danish as Lucky had wanted. Only for him would she do these downright childish things. She was truly in love and content with him.

"Now that that is over let the action begin." He dropped the teddy to the floor and bent down to kiss her with her rising up to meet him half way. She ran her hands through his short cut hair while he slowly parted her short robe. She began to nip lightly at his lower lip while forcing him to move backwards unto the bed. He fell to the bed and lay there for awhile looking her over several times in her naked glory. He had already gotten a full hard-on and she stood there torturing him with her mischievous grin. Finally she climbed up on top of him and rubbed her hand up and down his body. She brushed by that certain spot ever so often. She was going to make him lose control for 'it'. He rose up to pull her down but she moved out of his grasp.

"Not so fast, sparky. Just a little bit longer." She leaned down to nibble at the hollow of his neck which in turn put them chest to chest. She heard him moan softly from above and she smiled slightly into his neck. She reached for his ear and moved her fingers lightly over it. That seemed to do the trick. He moved his hand over hers and said through gritted teeth, "Now that is crossing the line. This has gone too far. We're going to do it my way. **Now**!" he said firmly. He wrapped his other hand around her back and swiftly flipped them around. He now lay fully on top of her with his hand still on his ear. She had a smile plastered on her face still yet.

"You think this is funny. I'll show you funny. As a matter of fact it will be so funny you'll be begging for more," he teased, brushing aside a piece of her black, silky hair then running his index finger down her whole body starting from the cheek. She closed her eyes tightly, in took a sharp breath and then arched her body upwards.

"Not so fast," he whispered, grinning into to her ear. "You did it to me so now I'm going to do it to you." He removed her hand from his ear and locked both of her hands above her head. He was nibbling at her ears when she spontaneously started to laugh.

"You're tickling me," she said trying to move her ear away from his mouth. However he moved on to her neck where he planted feathery kisses unto her skin. She writhed under him which caused more arousal. It took all the self control he had to not let loose.

"I wonder where else tickles. Let us see," he murmured, his hot breath making her shiver.

He started to kiss her from the insides of her breast and continued down to her navel. From there he kissed her thighs to her toes (one by one). She tried to move her leg but he pinned it with his hand.

"Lucky!" she groaned. Her short nails were now digging into the hand that held her wrists. He rose above her and asked sweetly, "Can you take it any longer?"

"No!!" she gasped.

"Okay!" he replied simply. He freed her hands and entered her swiftly. She clawed at his back as he brought her to the brink of insanity with orgasm after orgasm.

Sweet and simple....THE END......


	3. Departure

This chapter is extremely short.....Nonetheless I hope you enjoy it......Please read and review...

I don't own the characters although I wish I did so that I could save them from their awful fates.....:(

Chapter 3-Departure

**_The Afterglow_**

They both lay still on the bed, breathing heavily from the sinuous act they had just committed. Their bodies were both slick with sweat but Sam felt refreshed. She listened intently to the thumping of Lucky's heart and it was still going pretty fast.

"You know you gave me quite a workout there," Lucky commented when he realized she was listening to his heart.

"That was the best make up sex I've ever had," she said, apparently not hearing Lucky's comment.

"I always give the best. Haven't you figured that out as yet?"

"Lucky! I didn't say that to blow up your male ego. Do you want me to bring it back down to earth?" she asked kindly.

"No thank you. It's fine up here on cloud nine." She laughed at this and he pinched her belly.

Just to make small talk she asked him playfully, "Did I ever mention you have the sexiest tattoo on your back? What is it again?"

"Angel wings." He closed his eyes and hugged her closer to him.

"Oh yes," Sam said shortly realizing he just wanted to relax. She settled down too and just thought. "What time is it?" she suddenly asked rising out of his arms. Lucky picked up his watch and said, "1 o'clock. Why?" When she heard this, she flew off the bed so fast the blanket that covered them went with her.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! We have to be somewhere in like thirty minutes." Lucky just sat on the bed looking at her move from room to room. She suddenly stopped. "Why are you sitting there looking at me for? Get dressed, hombre." She picked up his clothes and threw it towards him. When she was finished, she stuffed her pocket knife into the side of her leather boots and the 9mm into her jeans. Then she started to pack their clothes roughly into duffel bags.

"You ready?" She asked Lucky, passing into the room.

"All ready. Ummm…Can I ask you where we're going?"

"Meeting your parents," she replied matter of factly.

"Oh crap! Of course! That was it," he said hitting his head with his palm.

"It's shameful. What has the world come to? Kids forgetting about little get togethers with their parents."

"Sammm…You better run before I do something to you. After all I know where you're ticklish," he warned playfully.

"Lucky, I would certainly love to ditch your parents and the meeting and stay indoors but…"

"We can't 'cause we can't stay in one place for too long and now more than ever because your grandma caught up with us and we have to keep on moving. Got it. I will be a good boy." He walked forward and picked up one of the duffel bags that lay at Sam's feet. Sam saw the crestfallen look on his face. Her heart felt his pain and she was awfully aware that she was the cause of it. Of course he didn't blame her and he never failed to support her even when she didn't deserve or want it. She constantly wished she could have stopped this but knew at this point it was impossible. They just had to live life like their parents before them. Which meant on the run. These were the last thoughts of Samantha McCall as she and her lover, Lucky Spencer left the little dingy apartment that they had occupied for the last week or so in the glorious city of Morocco.

Fin


End file.
